


Friendship

by Titti



Series: Dream Sharing [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream Sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

Blind faith was hard for a woman who had seen so many wrongs. Storm never expected a blue-skinned, tailed and fervent Catholic to renew her belief in humankind.

Now, she found herself on the edge of a precipice. Blackness swallowed the world in front of her.

Kurt neared and took her hand in his. “Don’t be afraid.”

He smiled beatifically at Ororo and she matched his expression. “Trust me?”

“With my life,” Storm answered uncharacteristically.

They jumped into the darkness only to land on a soft, white cloud, floating happily in the sky until…

…they woke up in different rooms.


End file.
